His last love
by Girl Q
Summary: KLaus takes his girlfriend Caroline to a very special place to ask her a very special question. Klaroline engagement story


"Oh my god Klaus", she said, throwing her arms up in frustration, "just tell me where we are going." Klaus chuckled a bit, when he turned around to face the enraged Caroline. "Where would the fun in that be Love?"

Angrily Caroline gave up, knowing that he wouldn´t tell her, even if she threw a tantrum. She hated it, when someone didn´t tell her what she wanted to know, but Klaus´s lips were sealed.

Caroline secretly glared at her boyfriend, while he continued to draw something into his notebook and she continued to pretend that she was reading Wuthering Heights. His long fingers swiftly made strokes on the paper and he had that calm, soft expression he only had, when he was drawing or sleeping. She loved that expression. It reminded her why she fell in love with him in the first place. Not because of who he had been, but because she knew who he could be.

(Time jump)

"Wake up Love", his soft voice whispered into her ear, waking her up," we are here".

"Where?"

"Paris."

(Time Jump)

"Please Misses Mikaelson", the waiter said as he pushed her chair back. The restaurant was exquisite. Everything looked like it came right out of an old Hollywood movie.

"Misses Mikaelson?", she asked Klaus. He pretended to look surprised, but she knew him enough to know that he liked that the waiter thought she was his wife.

"You are a stunning woman and I´m a handsome lad taking you pot on a nice dinner in oone of the most awarded restaurants in Europe. You don´t just take anyone here Caroline. Have I mentioned how absolutely gorgeous you look today Love?"

"You always talk so posh," Caroline said, while blushing and smiling at her boyfriend.

(Time Jump)

"Klaus?"

"Yes?"

Caroline stepped confused out of the elevator leading up to the building she always wanted to visit. The Eiffeltower. When she was little she had a snowglobe with a little Eiffeltower in it. She loved it and she loved her father for giving it to her.

"i´m pretty sure that on a clear evening on a Wednesday more people would be up here", she said, pointing at the completely empty platform. Did you have something to do with this?", she asked him and walked to the railing

Klaus smiled his special smile, walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I just wanted it to be a special moment for you." They stood there for a while looking at the old minutes later he took her hand and suggested:"Lets go all the way up.

They went up the last elevator and finally arrived at the highest platform. Caroline couldn´t believe the view. She could see the whole city. Buildings she only ever read about and the city was shining. It was not an aggressive light, but rather a glow that light up the whole city. She was shocked by the view. Klaus had seen the view already, but he loved silently watching her twirling around the platform taking it all in for the first time.

After a few minutes he came up behind her.

"You know I have been here many times before in my life. There are cities with higher buildings, brighter lights and places with more famous places, but non of them are Paris. No other place is like this."

He took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"You are my Paris Caroline."

A wind was blowing pieces of her hair into her face. He lifted his hand and brushed it out of her face resting his and on her cheek.

"I have been through a lot in the last hundred years and I have met thousands of people. I have fallen in love many times, but they were never my last love. I was always waiting for you."

Suddenly he had a little box in his hand.

"Caroline Forbes. Will you be my last love? Will you marry me?

Everything went silent.

Carolines bottom lip started trembling as she looked into Klaus´s eyes. Tears shot into her eyes.

He opened the box and revealed a ring that couldn´t be described with words. She finally realized why people called rings rocks. It was gorgeous. The giant middle diamond was surrounded by other smaller ones.

She was shaking and laughing from joy, when she asked him: "Was it worn by a princess almost as beautiful as me?"

He smiled.

"You are going to be the only princess that is going to wear it. If you want.

Tears were now screaming down her face and she whispered

"Yes".

He took out the ring and put it on her finger. It looked like it was destined to be there. Their faces were radiating and Caroline couldn´t do anything other than throwing herself into this mans arms.

"I love you so much Klaus".

She could feel his smile at the back of her head.

She was his last love


End file.
